Conventionally, when a vehicle wheel is to be barrel polished, it was an ordinary practice that the front side of the vehicle wheel is arranged in such a manner as to oppose to the flow of polishing media in the state slanted forward, and the side of the vehicle wheel is polished by flowing the polishing media along the front side of the vehicle wheel while rotating the vehicle wheel (about the axis).
The polishing media, which have polished the front side, are turned from the perimeter of the vehicle wheel and stored in the back.
In this conventional barrel polishing method, however, the back of the vehicle wheel is difficult to polish because the polishing media stored in the back side of the vehicle wheel are flown away backward while turning by the turning force of the vehicle wheel.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to overcome the above-mentioned inconvenience.